Legend of Zelda: Silent Hero
by MyPie234
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after Twilight Princess? Well here's a story made just for YOU! Midna, Link, and a NEW hero must save both realms from a new tyrant. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, readers. I rewrote my story and deleted the other one because frankly, it had nothing to do with the story. So anyways, I remade my story and started it off in the Twilight Palace. Please leave a review, it helps me look over what I did and fix it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Zelda

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

**1 month after the breakage of the twilight mirror**

_Midna's POV_

"But Princess! I LOV—" *SMACK* Right in the face. _I could barely contain my laughter. I hate him too much. But I'm still not that mean, I thought. _I sighed and locked the door in case if my "husband" was actually smart enough to open the door. That made me giggle, but I can still hear the "king" behind the door breathing heavily. _Creep,_ I thought.

"Princess? Oh PRRRIIINNNCEEESS!" he yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, and go away!" I yelled back, "And don't come back!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me princess," he answered walking away from the door.

"And stop doing that! IT ANNOYS ME!" I shouted. I knew he was going to come back, since he calls these little conversations "small fights." _He still doesn't understand_, I thought, _it's not that I like him. It's just he's annoying as hell! _I sighed and fell onto my bed. I haven't slept in days due to the conspiracy and it was difficult to rest with noises made all the time. _All I want to do today is sit back and relax. No public speakings, no giving out advice, not helping out with anything. _But that would never happen.

After Zant's small reign, the Twilight Realm was starting to rebuild itself. But there were still chaos around the realm. Some of the twili that were under Zant's indoctrination were starting to believe that he was still their master, even though he was dead. It always pained me to see innocent lives destroyed. I tried to sleep again, but the adventure between me and Link kept popping up.

"Princess," a voice asked.

"Oh what the hell. What now?" I said opening the door annoyed with what has happened today. Yet when I opened the door, it was my friend, Veerle, who was right in my face.

"Princess, is everything alright?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Uh… yeah. Yes, everything is fine. It's just I thought you were—"

"Your husband? Rytoche? Yeah right. I'm way better looking than him," he said smiling.

"Oh stop it. He's not my husband yet," I laughed and gave him a small punch. I stared at him for a moment at his pale skin and red eyes. I noticed he was actually dressed up in fancy royal clothing and holding a plate of food for breakfast.

"May I ask, Veerle. Why are you dressed up?" I asked, stopping the moment.

"Well Princess, I'm going to the ball," he said proudly.

"Ball? Why wasn't I invited?" I started, my temper getting to me.

"Well… Um Princess you see that…um…"

"It's alright, I get it. I'm too royal and I have more important stuff to do. And yada yada. You can just leave the food over there," I said pointing to the table next my bed.

"You know Princess, if you don't like him," he started setting the food on the table, "Why don't you just humiliate him in public. Like how you humiliated that one twili since he called you a—"

"Ok, I get it," I smirked remembering how I accidentally got him into the infirmary by shooting too many energy blasts at him.

"You may leave now," I said. He took a bow, and left me to silence. I looked at the food in disgust. I had become so used to the Hylian food that I was sick of my own kingdoms food. I ate the food in disgust and what's weird is, it made me think of the light world. _I now really wish I hadn't shattered the mirror! _I thought trying to swallow the food.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"Well, the princess spoke truly. As long as that mirror's around, we could meet again," I said knowing that was lie. I looked and saw Link smiling, knowing that we could meet again. _But that would never happen. _

"Link…" I said letting a tear float of my face._ Damn, I thought, I can't believe I'm going to do this. _

"I…" I continued, but stopped to think of what I was about to say.

"… See u later," I pushed the tear toward the mirror._ I __**could**__ actually see him later. Just drop my hand and let the tear fall to the ground. That would be much better, but I don't want another insane person invade both our realms. _

_*Crack*_

_Oh, shit. Why did I just do that? I thought. _I ran up the magical stairs waiting for the mirror to take me home. I looked back one more time, knowing that I could just forget the Twilight Realm and be with Link. But we would never work. Would we? Link and Zelda looked perfect together. Me and Link... No it wouldn't work out. Before forgetting I almost destroyed the mirror, it slowly sent me to my realm, and before I was entirely gone, I looked at Link. He looked surprised, knowing I did this to save both realms from destruction. But I know we can never be together now. Soon I was gone from the light realm, and into my kingdom.

I found myself back in the Twilight Realm, and that he was not there anymore. _Ever…_

_(REALITY)_

I found myself on the bed soaked from me crying. _Life sucks_! I said out loud, knowing that no one was listening. (Well, unless my soon-to-be-husband came near the door.) Coming up to the door, I put my ear to the door trying to hear if anyone was behind it. No breathing, no sounds of footsteps. _Good, just how I like_ _it._

"Ow, my head…" a voice spoke behind me. I whirled around, finding an orange portal on my ceiling and a stranger with a black hood on the floor.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I asked starting up an energy charge.

"Give *pant* me a *pant* second," the stranger groaned. Once he stood up and stopped panting, he asked, "What's your question, your highness?"

"Who are you and how did you get here?" I asked once again growing impatient.

"Well well, you're impatient aren't you," he grinned. He took off the hood, and what I saw was something weird. He looked somewhat looked like Link, but wasn't Link. He had orange eyes, as if he was a twili. And his hair was a light brown. Yet his clothes were easily different from the familiar green tunic. It was more of a black chainmail cuirass with brown leggings and leather boots and gauntlets. Who_ are you? _I thought, starting to get very curious of the intruder in my bedroom.

"Now, to answer your question. I'm Luke." He extended his hand.

I just stared at him, still in shock of how much he looked similarly like Link.

"What? Don't tell me the princess doesn't know how to shake hands," he laughed extending his hand even more.

"Please call me Midna," I stated shaking his hand.

"Ok, Midna. Now before you ask more questions about me. Let me ask you one," he stopped to pace around the room.

"What's your question?" I asked growing impatient of him.

He stopped, "Do you want to see Link again?"

_What the hell, how does he know about Link? And how does he know I miss Link? _

"I know a lot of things," he said giggling.

I looked at him horrified. Not because he looked almost like Link, but because he could read minds? _This is going to be hard. How am I supposed to figure him out if he can listen to what I think?_ I thought. Looking back at him, he raised his eye brows.

"Do you plan on interrogating me, even though I just appeared into your room and asked an uncomfortable question," he laughed.

"No, because there is no reason to interrogate you when I can ask you in the comfort of my…bedroom. But…um… are you telepathic?" I asked, knowing that was a stupid question.

"No, I can just read minds," he said laughing hysterically and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Ok, now you may ask questions about me."

"How did you get in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he quipped, "There's just a random portal in your room and you ask me 'How'd you get in here.'"

"Well, I…uh… but… Ah," I miffed, "Fine! Why are you here?"

"Spoilers!" he responded giggling afterwards.

"What? I'm the Twilight Princess, and I demand you answer me!" I insisted getting extremely pissed off now.

"Well you're not my princess," he giggled again.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not your princess?" I asked calming down.

"Ask a different question, maybe it could answer your question," he yawned, as if he was getting bored of the conversation.

"Your pissing me off again!" I murmured out loud. I left out a small sigh, "Are you a light dweller? Because only Link or people with the triforce could walk in this realm. Everyone else would turn to spirits. You even look like a Hylian, but you would have to be either an illusion, my own eyes tricking me, or you're a twili with skin disorder."

"Well I'm neither of those, and I have no disorder, but that's a good question," he started, "My dad was a Hylian, and my mom was a Twili. You could say I'm a Twilian."

_Wait, a hybrid? _I thought.

"Who was your mother?"

"Spoilers," he replied, yet this time seriously.

"Why do you have to keep doing that?"

"Because I want to, that's why," he lied.

"Come on, if you tell me I could help you look for—"

"That's not why I'm here," he interrupted.

"Well, then why are you here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say spoilers again.

"My first mission is to fix the mirror," he said.

That startled me. I destroyed the mirror. Only a true twili ruler could destroy the mirror. It was odd though; the goddesses gave the mirror to the light world, yet only a true dictator could destroy. It always puzzled me that they did that.

"But the mirror was shattered, I made sure of that when I destroyed it," I said starting to become interested in this conversation.

"The mirror is the only way in twilight realm, but you can return to the light realm anytime. Yet there is a catch," he started to explain.

_There's always a catch, I thought_.

"Yes, yes there is. Anyways, it's a one way trip, and besides the mirror can be fixed. But I'll tell you more of that later. So let me ask you again, do you want to see Link again?"

I looked at him, putting a finger to my chin and thoughts just ran through my head.

"Tell you what; I'll let you think on in it, but first. Um… I need a room to sleep. I'm exhausted from opening the portal," he said breaking the small silence.

"Wait, _you_ opened the portal?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, now if you can kindly make a room for me. I'd like to sleep," he lifted his arms up, just like how I did when I was an imp.

"But only sorcerers can conjure portals, and only the best can conjure portals like these," I said looking at the orange portal, "And honestly," I continued, "You look more like a warrior."

"Ah, I'm a battle mage." He explained. He took off his scabbard and shield and threw it onto the ground, but before it hit the ground, it pixalized.

"How'd you do that?"

"What?" he said raising a brow.

"Your equipment, it just vanished?"

"I have an invisible storage place you know…"

"Oh right. Right," I replied, remembering he was part twili.

"Now, about that room…"

"Oh alright, give me a second," I said teleporting away.

When I appeared in the main hall, a servant was right in front of me. I screamed startled by how he was right in front of me. My heart pounding wildly from the shock of her in front of me.

"Princess, how may I assist you," the servant asked with a small grin on her face.

"Do we have any more rooms available?" I asked, getting myself together.

"Princess?" she asked confused, her grin suddenly gone.

"I said, Do we have any more rooms available?" I fumed.

"Y-yes your highness, r-room 27," she shuddered, "M-may I ask why?"

I looked at him raising an eye brow, then smiled, "I have a guest coming, and he has journeyed a long way to be here." It wasn't all a lie, I mean I had a random person appear right in my bedroom!

Her face changed, from the frightened face earlier to a welcoming smile and bowed, "Your Highness." She walked away into the lobby to get the room cleared.

"So, I guess I have a room now."

I turned around startled (again) and found Luke right behind me. My heart was racing again.

"You really like to scare people, do you," I said laughing

"Yes, yes I do," he said also joining in on my laughter. Once we both stopped, I asked curiously, "How did you get here?"

"I know the palace grounds," he stated, "Anyways, I'm going to go sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow, since I know you have more questions." He yawned, then smiled, "Good Night Princess," teleporting away.

I stood there for a few moments, watching his body pixalize into the air. _It will take some time for me to get used to him_, I thought. Once he was completely gone, I teleported myself back into my room and fell on my bed with a big sigh. _This is going to get interesting, I thought. _

Soooo, what did you think? I think Luke giggled or laughed a lot. XD Anyways Veerle is Midna's servant/bodyguard. Even Midna needs some protection. If there are any problems with this story, I will make sure to make the next chapter better. Until then...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! You guys review really fast. Just to let you know, I was going to make this one chapter long, but soon decided to just split it and make it 2 parts. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Me don't own no Zelda stuff.**

**Chapter 2: Doppelgangers **

Even though Midna was asleep, her dreams were tormented with nightmares and horror.

_Midna found herself in the middle of nowhere. All dark and cold, with nothing but herself in the darkness. She was completely surrounded by the darkness. _

"_Why?" a voice screamed. She turned around to find what looked like a twilight wall and Link on the floor screaming._

"_Why did you leave me?" he asked._

"_I… Link… Please, you must understand, I did this to—"_

"_That's all you say, and yet you love me, even though you left me. How could you," he shuddered in agony. That's when Midna noticed he was wounded in the leg._

"_Oh Link. Let me fix that," she said drawing closer to him._

"_Don't you dare, Midna. It's better this way," he said, tears in his eyes. He pulled out the master sword from its scabbard and aimed it for himself._

"_Link, don't do it!" she screamed, tears rolling of her face and staining her makeup. _

"_This is what you did. Remember that…" he emphasized that last words. _

"_Link! PUT THE SWORD DOWN NOW!" she pleaded, but it was too late. He plunged it right into his abdomen. He fell to the ground with a thud and gurgled blood onto the ground. Midna tried to catch him, but he fell before she could. Tears in her eyes fell down onto the floor and onto Link. Within her hands, he disappeared and Veerle was in his place. She looked at him in shock, tears still rolling down her face, and dropped him to the ground. Then he started moving, looking at her, then opening his eyes._

"_It's your entire fault. You are a disgrace to your kingdom, and the one you love. You don't deserve to be called princess," he said spitting at the ground near her. _

"_You don't belong here." "Go away." "What a disgrace to the royal family." "Let's hang her!" Midna looked around and Twili and Hylian citizens started shouting. Some even threw garbage at her. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She glanced back at Veerle, who was suddenly gone. And all the people booing her turned into shadow beasts. One took her in its hand and threw her like a rag doll, making her fall on her face on the ground. When she got back up to fight, the energy charge was not aiming at the shadow beast. It was aiming for Link. He looked extremely insane, his sword still in his abdomen, and he had a wicked grin on his face. His laughter even sounded maniacal. Midna screamed and tried walking back but found that she couldn't by an invisible wall. The Link split into three (1) and the three of them raised their hands and violently swooshed them to the side, turning her into an imp. She tried not to think about trying to kill him, but she shot energy charges where Link was. But he was right in front of her when she stopped shooting. He still had his wicked grin, holding the master sword in his hand. He raised his sword, getting ready to plunge it into her, but Midna closed her eyes and saw her life flash before her. She saw the battles they both fought in, the time they slept in the inn together, and how Link was rescuing her and running across Hyrule to get her to Zelda. As she opened her eyes, knowing it was the end, Link was gone and Luke was standing twenty feet away. _

"_Wake up," he said. But Midna wasn't thinking right enough to hear him. _

"_Go away!" she said. Goddesses, please end this._

"Midna! Wake up!" he yelled.

"Wha… what happened," she said trying to understand her surroundings. She looked at herself making sure she was still her regular self and not her imp form. Yet it seemed the nightmare made her vision blurry for a few seconds.

"You had a nightmare. You kept thrashing around and screamed every second," he explained.

"But Link. He tried committing suicide. And then he tried to kill me!" she exclaimed, still not understanding what really happened.

"I know, I was there," he said.

"But… how were you there when it is my dream?" she asked, her vision clearing up.

"Well I tried to wake you up and tried to calm you down at four in the morning, but you wouldn't wake up. So I entered your dream, or nightmare, and woke you up there," Luke said.

"Was I screaming that loud?" Midna asked, getting out of her bed.

"Well I wasn't awake until of your guards tried to get the 'guest' to wake you up since they know you could kill them in your sleep. Yet, they didn't look too surprised about me," he said as Veerle walked into the room.

"Princess. Good you're awake. And Luke, thank you. Breakfast is waiting, would you like me to go get it or—"

"Yes, please bring it up here," she said breathing in and letting it all out with a sigh. Both Luke and Midna sat down at the table in her room waiting for it to pixalize there. Midna still couldn't get the idea of Link committing suicide in front of her to go away, or the idea of him killing her. The food took a few minutes for it to come on to the table, and once it did, Midna couldn't get over the food being grey mashed up crap.

"I think I lost my appetite," she said looking sick. Luke laughed and tried to eat the food, but found he didn't like it either. But his disgust look on his face soon turned into a smile.

"Midna," he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you like, chocolate?" he asked. The sound ringed in her ears, making her start jumping up and down in excitement. She could barely contain her joy.

"Oh I love chocolate! Do you have any? Please share it with me!" she demanded holding her hand out and shaking it.

"Ok, Ok! Hold your horses! Here," he said holding a piece of chocolate in his hand and giving her a piece. As she bit into it, her taste buds suddenly turned from the disgust of Twili food that was on the table to the sweetness of chocolate.

"Soooooo good," she said stressing the last word. Luke couldn't help himself but smiled. Once they were done with their chocolate, Luke asked her, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I have a political discussion on the bill of isolation about the rogue twili," she said.

"You royal people have all the fun," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you know politics and debates. Oh how I love my job," she smiled also being sarcastic.

Luke laughed and got out of the chair, "Do you guys have any training areas?"

"Yes, in the courtyard, why?"

"I'm going to practice a little, want to join? Oh wait, you're busy discussing politics," he laughed.

Midna sighed, "Yeah yeah. Better get going or the council will hit me with some books of history."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, stupid politics. <em>Midna had a hard time trying to enjoy herself in the discussion of isolating the indoctrinated twili, but she couldn't help herself to just sleep.

_Boring… just do this and you get it over with, but if you do that you get this._ _Why does politics be so boring._ _Why can't we just show them what's really happening._ Midna sighed, glancing around the room at the council. She decided to fall into her chair and out of complete boredom, she created a small energy charge and started twirling it around on her finger.

"I think we should just annihilate them," one of the councilors said.

"Let's let the princess decide," said another. All councilors turned to the princess, but Midna was fixated on the ball.

"Princess," the same councilor said. "PRINCESS!"

"Wha…" she looked up at the councilors in confusion, her ball of energy gone.

"What do you think about this bill? Do you think we should pass it or deny it?" he asked impatiently.

She straightened up into her chair, "Well… um… I think you should deny it." She didn't care now, she just wanted to go. But her opinion put lots of the councilors whispering to each other, making her think she said the wrong thing.

"I think we should discuss this more princess, since most of the council thinks we should pass it. Continuing on…"

_Oh come on!_ She thought. She now wished she said yes. Even thought this is about her people, she still didn't want to deal with it. _I wonder what Luke is doing._

* * *

><p><em>Concentrate… Concentrate…<em> *Swoosh*

"Yes," Luke said. He was practicing his aiming on the bow but soon decided to aim for longer distances. After a few hours, he was shooting at three-hundred meters. Even though he is a battle mage, he still tried practicing other weapons of choice.

He pulled back the string on his silver and black bow and within it, a red crystal began to glow. And right before he let go, an arrow appeared in the bow. He didn't understand entirely how it worked, but he knew it was an advantage than having a quiver on his back and pulling out arrows. One good advantage is that he didn't have to waste time getting an arrow; it would just appear in the bow.

As he locked on to the fake dummy afar pulling his bow string, he heard a noise right behind him. Reacting, his bow turned into the black sword he had and swung it into the direction of his assailant. But he knew better to just cut some random person, so he stopped it before cutting the person's head off. When he looked, it was Midna who was in front of the blade.

"My, what a weapon we have here," she poked the sharp edge of the sword. "Is that another magic trick?" she said ending the sentence with giggles.

"Shouldn't you be in politics?" he asked lowering the blade down.

"I left early," she smiled, "But seriously, how did you do that?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure at all either. Me and my dad were exploring the caves once near Lake Hylia, and well, a chest inside had this blade and a note." He held out his hand and the note appeared. Opening it up, he recited what was said.

Dear Explorer,

If you have discovered this sword, then you have in your possession the sword known as Laminano Motondos, meaning Altering Blade in Ancient Hylian. The blade itself has a red crystal that allows the user to call upon the weapon they chose. However, you may notice that there is a missing piece in this artifact. I have spent the rest of my life searching for the missing piece, and never found it. I write this as I die in here from the bite of the guardian where I shall keep it here to anyone who finds this. Please, as a wish to me. Find the missing piece, and discover what this weapon is really capable of.

Sincerely,

RB

Midna could not believe it. _A sword that could shape itself into another weapon?_

"Can I hold it?" she asked holding out her hand.

He nodded and gave her the sword, wondering if it would respond to her. As she gripped the sword, the crystal shined brightly a gold flash.

"Think of the weapon and the weapon will appear in front of you," Luke explained. Midna concentrated, trying to change the blade into a bow, but the sword didn't change. She tried harder, concentrating on an easy boomerang, but still nothing happened. "Looks like it's made for you," she murmured handing back the sword. Once Luke gripped it back, a flash of bright lights shined off the sword, making it hard to see what was happening. After it stopped, what was in Luke's hand was a bow.

"Who do you think RB could stand for?"

"I don't know, but enough about the past. Since you came all the way down here to see what I was doing, how about a little dueling?" he challenged, quickly changing the bow into the black sword and aimed it at her face.

"You are so going to lose," she smiled mischievously starting up her energy charge. Both stood there, eyeing each other of their movements, watching for any sudden attacks. Luke was the first to strike though, swinging the sword down low to try and trip Midna. But Midna jumped into the air, avoiding the first move. She charged up her dark energy blast and shot it straight at Luke. He quickly evaded the attack, but the second time, he decided to do something different.

He swung his sword so it matched with the energy blast, sending it back at Midna. She knew she had to act fast, so she brought water out of the small fountain near by and created a barrier to shield her from the blast. Yet, Luke was smarter. Once the blast it her barrier, a small amount of steam arose from where Midna was standing. In a way, it was blinding to her, but Luke wouldn't be able to see her. She tried to see where Luke was, but soon fire balls coming out of his hands shot right at her. She ducked, watching as the fire bolt cleared the steam. When she got back up, she saw Luke with his hand up aiming at her.

He smiled and laughed, "You done yet?"

She was getting tired, both physically and mentally (from the magic attacks). She knew she couldn't keep this up, but she decided to do one last thing.

"Put your hand down," she said pulling hers up.

"Not a chance," he responded, starting up another bolt of energy in his hand.

"Fine, try and defeat me then," she said, starting her own energy up.

He smirked then yelled "Let's see if you can avoid this!" sending a huge bolt of energy straight at her. At the same time, she shot a burning flame bolt, hitting the lightening bolt Luke shot at him. Both collided, and the two forces started to become bigger and bigger. (2) Soon, Luke couldn't do it with one hand alone, and raised his other hand, helping out with the magical force. The magical beams colliding were so strong that they ripped of peaces of the courtyard, making the pieces float around the ball forming in the middle.

"Luke! We need to stop!" Midna yelled, but Luke couldn't hear her over the sound of tile and bricks ripping apart. That's when Luke decided to end it.

"Ver Teelecth!" he yelled, sending yet another blast of energy through his first, creating the ball of energy to explode. The shock wave pushed both of them to the back of the wall nearest themselves, making the buildings around them to collapse. All that was left of the courtyard was the rubble and debris around that was once a building. Both stood up, observing the damage they had done in a matter of seconds.

"Well, that was… intense," Luke said, glaring at the once-had-been- building.

"I don't think I'd like to fight you as an enemy," Midna replied.

"Yeah. How about you say we call it a day?" Luke declared.

"Yes, I think that would be nice. But do you have any other foods to eat. I'm starving," she said hearing her stomach growl.

Luke laughed and opened his mouth to say something, but he noticed two guards staring at them both. One of them ran up to Midna checking to see if she was alright, and the other quickly following him.

"Guys, I'm fine. It was just a little… Fun, you could say," she said. The guards both looked at each other nodded in agreement.

"Princess. Someone wishes to challenge you," one guard said.

"And he wants you at the gates at sunset…" the other one said.

"…Tomorrow. He wishes to know if you decline or not."

_Odd,_ Midna thought. She looked at Luke who nodded, knowing it was quite strange for someone to challenge royalty.

"Tell him I accept his challenge. And can you get someone to clean all this up," she insisted gesturing to the destroyed building. Both nodded and ran off to tell the stranger the princess accepts.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay," Luke yawned and smiled teleporting away once again. Midna sighed too, knowing she was too tired and that she needed some sleep to fight the challenger tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The guards who recently talked to Midna came out of the gates to find the stranger near a rock.<p>

"The princess accepts your offer," one guard said.

"Good," the stranger said, "Now, Kilem, kill this prick."

The guard tried to look around to find a 'Kilem,' but when he looked to the guard on his side, a ghost was in his place. The guard looked horrified, and tried to run, but the ghost quickly went into the guard's body, taking control of him. Once it adjusted to its new body, it stood up. "What do you wish, master," the doppelganger said kneeling down in front of its master.

"Rally the army. We invade tonight."

Oooooooooh cliffhanger, I think. Don't you just hate cliffhangers, well I do, but I decided to make the story more interesting by making the story end like this. Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon. I don't think I explained the battle to well, but that's for you to decide…

I thought of this when I watched that creepy vision the last light spirit showed to Link. Just think of that…

I watched Iron Man 2 recently and thought the idea of two beams colliding was a great idea… And no I'm not stealing it. I just tweaked it XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I probably should of done this earlier, but I want to thank all the reviewers and viewers for reading and commenting this story. I'm think of making this story either a 20-30 chapter story or a 50-80 chapter story. It's either one, oh, and please review. The more reviews I get the more I write, and the less I get, the more I'm lazy and forget. BUT! I have a 2 week break from band stuff (Ya, band camp) and so I'm going to write about 3 to 5 chapters those weeks. Soooo ENJOY!

**Chapter 3: Easy Way and the Hard Way**

* * *

><p>The sun was sinking down into the Gerudo Desert, the light touching the water. Link sat at the edge of Lake Hylia, feeling the cold breeze of wind gust upon onto his face. Watching the water shimmer, the fish jumping, and the annoying Fyer watching him. He missed the action he had with Midna. The excitement in the rush of battle, the adrenaline, yet he still didn't entirely understand why Midna broke the mirror, but he knew she had a purpose in doing so. He always kept going to that one scene, playing back over and over in his head. And the more he looked at it, the less sense it made to him.<p>

Link breathed deeply in the morning air, tasting the salt. He didn't have to travel anymore; he was supposed to be at peace, which was what he really intended. But after the adventure, he became a little… depressed. Colin and the other kids noticed it when he came back after the defeat of the dark lord and Midna's leaving, and Ilia definitely noticed it. He found it still amazing that she still loved him, even though he did not. The engagement papers the mayor had was something else. He didn't want to marry her, but she was a good friend.

He knew he wouldn't be the same after the adventure, but Midna breaking the mirror broke his heart. _Why do I love her when she treated me as a slave and did nothing for me?_ But an answer never came to wished she was back. But he knew that wouldn't happen, unless a miracle was a reality. He got up and moved to the cannon to be shot back to land.

"Kid, if I can give you advice, and I don't give advice to anyone, is that you need to get over the life you had and live with your self now. How do you think I live right now," he said gesturing his body. Link looked in disgust.

"Just give me a normal flight."

"Alright, but remember my words boy." He walked over to his machine and gestured Link to go into the cannon. After the brief flight into the air, Link called Epona with the horse whistle Ilia gave him. He waited for Epona to come to him, waiting for a while, until half an hour later she came. Epona gave a _sorry_ kind of neigh as she trotted up to Link. He patted her, giving a small sigh while getting on her back and hitting her sides, making her run into a gallop.

It took longer than he thought to reach Castle Town, but at the castle door, one of the guards quickly stopped him.

"Halt, business?" the guard asked.

"To see Zelda," Link replied slowly getting closer to the door.

The guard laughed. "You, kid, should leave. Immediately."

"But I came to see Zelda—"

"That's Princess Zelda to you, sir. Now I advise you to leave—"

"Well I advise you to get out of my way," Link unsheathed his sword.

The guard did the same with his. "You have no guts kid."

That really pissed Link off. He was about to lunge onto the guard, but now a second guard came in.

"George! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Sir, this man threatened me and—"

"That is such a lie," the guard interjecting said. He glanced at Link. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid, and the name is Link," he lowered his sword down and sheathed it back into the scabbard. That made the guard look at him for a long moment. It took him about a minute to finally say something.

"Link, as in the Hero of Hyrule?"

The other guard laughed. "This man is a simple farm boy; I bet he can't even use that-"

"That's enough, George! Go back to the barracks, I'll be right there," the polite guard yelled at him, while Link gave a small smile to his leaving. "Sorry about that, rookie in training."

Link shrugged, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks for saving my ass."

"No problem, besides, all these guards are cowards. Bragging like they are the best. It makes me sick."

_That's for sure, _Link thought, remembering the scene in Telma's bar were five guards were willing to escort Ilia and the Zora prince. That is, until they heard of the monsters in Hyrule field.

"Now, do you want to see Zelda or not?" the guard said looking back at Link while walking away.

He nodded, already liking the new guard he just met. It reminded of him when he was beginning his journey; stubborn, yet determined.

"By the way, my name is Allanor."

* * *

><p>It was midnight when the attack happened. Nobody knew how it started, but the loud thumping they heard, and the vibrations they felt, alerted the twili's that something was wrong. Luke however, was prepared. He was already at the gates, knowing something wasn't right when his ears detected something. Standing there, watching and waiting for the army to appear. And with minutes passing by, he felt he was waiting for an illusion, a deception of what he thought was an army with just a few creatures. But his feeling stopped as soon as he saw the first wave appear. Luke quickly unsheathed Laminano Motondos, quickly getting ready for the fight of his life. Or so he thought…<p>

* * *

><p>"Please Zelda, I want to know what Midna thought of me."<p>

"And I'm telling you that you can't. Think about what you're asking. She wouldn't want me to tell you in the first place. Now please leave Link, I have more work to do." Zelda sighed and left Link to his thinking. _It still doesn't make sense that she would leave me… And goddesses, Zelda get your ass off work and do something productive… Like helping me._

"I heard that," Zelda popping her head out from the door, quickly shutting it back. Now it was Link's turn to sigh. Nothing was going to change the fact of Midna coming back. _Get over the life you had and live with your self now._ The words kept replaying over and over in his head. _Should he really forget Midna?_ But he knew already the answer to that.

He left the castle, knowing Zelda wouldn't tell him anything about Midna's thoughts before. As he got on Epona's back, he glanced back to what was left of the castle. Much of it was still standing, but the rest was rubbish. Even Zelda's room was destroyed, and now she knows what it is like to sleep in an inn now. He laughed inside himself at the thought of Zelda in an inn. Though he quickly took back the thought, remembering him and Midna in the Castle inn, sleeping together…

_Enough!_ He thought_ I need to get back to Ordon soon, or else Ilia will give me an earful for not taking better care of Epona and letting her rest_. He looked down at Epona, who gave a small snort telling him_ Let's go, I want to sleep._

"Don't worry girl, we're going now." He hit the sides, once again putting her at a gallop.

It was almost sunset when Luke got to Hyrule Field (south side) when he noticed a small carriage with a black horse trotting to Ordon, hearing crying from the carriage.

"Ellie, just hold on, the baby will be alright. Just sit up and drink this." Voice one said. After a few seconds, he heard who he guessed was Ellie.

"Thanks Rorie, now Taae. Please, move the carriage to Ordon."

"You got it mom." The young man on the horse said, quickly patting the horse to go forward. But the horse wasn't paying attention to him, but rather to Link and Epona. The man knew something wasn't right, and then took a glance at Link.

"Hello. Need help with directions?" Link asked getting closer. Though the man on the horse quickly turned away, looking into the carriage. Link couldn't here exactly what they were talking about, but found out soon after. They left; leaving of what they thought was a thief. _What the hell. I ask them if they need directions, and then they think I'm going to rob them._ Link sighed. _Well at least I get to have a little bit of excitement._ When he stopped his thinking, the family was already getting into the woods to Ordon. And Link was catching up to them.

"Hey! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" he yelled galloping on Epona, getting closer and closer to the carriage. Once near the horse of the carriage, the man on it quickly took out a bow and aimed for Link.

"No stop!" he screamed, taking out a piece of rope and throwing at the horse, thus stopping it from going on. As it came to a halt, the man took out his bow again.

"Get away from me or I'll shoot!" he took out an arrow and pulled the string back.

"Whoa, take it easy. I was just going to ask if you needed help," Link said quickly taking the bow and breaking it. "Cheap bow. Next time, be ready to shoot, no matter what. Now, do you need help…"

The young man looked at what was left of his bow, then quickly got of the horse and into the carriage.

"… But mom."

"Sweetie, just let the kind man help us. It's the least we can do, since you almost shot him."

Link heard a small sigh in the carriage, "Fine…" the man Link soon figured out was Taae came out of the carriage. "Can you escort to Ordon… Please?" he pleaded, but in a annoyed tone.

"Yes, now c'mon, it's almost dark. Don't want the beasts to come and eat you." Link gave a small laugh. But the young man was smart enough than to believe him… at least that's what his facial expression showed.

As they passed Link's house, Taae murmured, "Wow, what primitive people, living in trees. Do you know how dirty it is to live in something like that?"

That made Link stop and the family soon after. "What's wrong?" Taae asked.

"If you want to live here, then get over the fact of tubs of water and the greatness of life in Castle Town. It's not polite to say what you just said, especially since that is my house," Link later murmured just quietly enough for him to hear it, "Stupid castle folk."

And soon afterwards, the man quickly turned away, feeling bad about what he said.

Once in the village, Bo was already waiting for him. "Link, who are these people?"

Taae was about to say something, but Link quickly cut him off. "These people are from Castle Town and are thinking of living here." It was all so sudden; Taae looked up at him, his jaw lowered to his chest, confused on what just had happened.

"Alright, but we're they going to sleep? All the houses have no room except for yours." He gestured to Link. "But I don't think you guys would like a basement much." Link looked at Bo, giving him a "_What the hell are you doing?"_ look.

"Oh, it's no matter, we can live through that," the husband said. "By the way, the name is Rorie. This is Ellie, and this is Taae." He gestured to both of them who gave a small bow. The mayor nodded, then looked back at Link.

"Are you okay with it? I know you haven't been yourself afterwards, but the hero of hyrule should have an opinion in this."

That made the family suddenly look at Link, not completely understanding what Bo said.

"You're the Hero? The one who saved us from the supposed Twilight?" Taae's eyes opened bigger than a grown pumpkin.

"Yes. And no, I'm fine with them in my house," Link gritted his teeth of what he just did. "But just to make sure, do any of you guys snore?"

The two men nodded, still looking at Link. Link breathed in heavily and letting it out in a sigh. "Alright, meet me at my house, but don't touch anything." Once the family left, out of hearing range, Bo handed Link the remedy he uses when Ilia hears him snore. _Rather the whole village_ Link thought.

"Guess we have a new family in the village," a voice spoke behind Link. Link found it was Ilia, wearing just a tunic. Not the one he wears, but the one she always wore whenever he sees her. In fact, that's basically the only clothes he ever saw her wear.

"Link? Are you checking me out?" Ilia put her hands to her hips. Surprisingly, Link found himself blushing.

"Sorry, just got…um…well… I-I'm going to leave now. Goo-od night." Link stuttered, moving away more and more with a wimpy look on his face.

_He's so cute,_ Ilia thought, walking back into her house. Once Link arrived, he found the door already opened and the lights on. Walking in, he found the family picking up Link's stuff, Taae especially holding the master swords sheath.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I thought I said don't touch anything!" Link furiously yelled, taking back the sheath from Taae. Link thought he heard Taae murmur "bitch" but decided to leave it alone. He went up to every light turned on and burned out the flames inside them save one, in which he gave it to the family. He stepped up the ladder to his bed and almost forgot about the antidote to snoring he got from Bo.

"Here, drink this; it will help you not snore. And drink only a cups worth." Link threw down the remedy at Taae, almost dropping it. "Now goodnight." It took them a while to notice that he wanted some sleep, and they left him to his peace.

A few more hours later, Link was still awake, watching the stars through the window and the moonlight shining in. He remembered that light, and it brought it back to the memory of Midna and him in the desert, looking at the stars. Midna had said they were the most beautiful thing she ever saw. He knew the perfect gift back then, but now…_ NO! You are not going to think about this!_ He thought sobbing in his pillow, not caring whether the family heard him or not. (They did by the way) His sobbing finally stopped, only to find himself asleep…

Ok… this wasn't my favorite chapter due to the fact that I think I didn't do to well. I proof read it twice, but it still just doesn't feel right to me (That's what she said) so I'm just going to let you guys decide. I know I didn't really explain what the family looked like, but I am going to do that in the next chapter. Plus I made Link's room a little bigger. The stories where the ladders lead up go around the trunk. Making the top row for just the window and across that below one level was Link's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to MissLozSoue39 for his root beer comment. I love root beer… and Doctor Pepper. Mix both and they taste great<strong>

**Thanks to Villo54 for helping out with suggestions and what should improve**

**Thanks to Ellenar Ride for his theory on the plot (He is not by the way)**

**Thanks to _ for his craving for more.**

**AND Thanks to dragonsofthe8elements for his AWESOME review and for being my first review EVER **

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Now here is Chapter 4!

Oh, I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last one.

I own nothing about Zelda stuff or its corporation. This sole purpose of this story is for the entertainment of others. Yes, I got 10 reviews now! Hooray! Now I'm 1/10 the way to reaching my goal on reviews. Also watch this while listening to E.S Posthumus' song Durga, I think it fits well.

**WARNING**: This chapter might make you look over your shoulder or give you nightmares… Enjoy! (**:**D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Return<strong>

"What do you want, Cecilia?" Luke said panting like an asthmatic dog.

"I don't know Luke, why don't you tell me!" Cecilia shot a bolt of dark energy at him.

Luke was fighting for two hours straight, not taking a breather or a break to rest, but he knew he was the only chance of warding of the attackers away from the princess. But his attack was futile. The twili guards were no match against the attackers, due to the fact that they had weapons and twili use magic instead of weapons. As much as Luke fought, killing one only brought ten coming back fighting more powerful than the last dead soldier.

His only plan was to evade them and head back to the castle where he could hold them off, but instead, he met an old friend…

"Die you fool!" Cecilia lunged at him; the energy charge temporarily stunning him. It was so sudden that Luke almost didn't have time to react to it. His shield clashed with her sword, creating sparks flying in all directions. Luke took a few steps back from the amount of power she pushed on him.

_Oh man, I need to end this quickly. Yet, she is chuck-full of armor, which means she is weighed down, giving my speed and agility an advantage._

Cecilia came at him again, but Luke was prepared, holding up his shield to deflect it. He spun around to his left, making his shield hit her sword and pushing it to the right, and letting his sword slice her. Cecilia leaped back, almost dodging his attack, but the attack and power Luke used in his sword cut through her armor, giving her a cut in the arm. The blood, already starting to drip off the armor.

Now Cecilia was back on the offensive, swinging her sword horizontally up to his neck. Luke back flipped, and then lunged at her. Though she took back her attack to match it with Luke's attack allowing both of them, face to face and blades locked, to stare each other in the eye.

"Goodbye Luke, I will certainly miss you," she laughed maniacally, punching him in the face and coming back at him by spinning around and going for his legs cutting a part of his leg. But as she did that, Luke used that time to stab her right as she came up to him. She jerked slightly in surprise of what he did, but she soon started laughing again as Luke pulled out the sword from her.

"Why are you laughing?" Luke tilted his head, in confusion on what was going on. But Cecilia just laughed on more. She spurted out blood, and breathed in heavily. Just when Luke thought she would be dead by now, Cecilia yelled…

"ILLUSION, BITCH!" In which the Illusion-Cecilia disappeared into thin air. Luke looked around the dark room, hearing the laughter of Cecilia everywhere. Out of the darkest corner, Cecilia lunged at him, grabbing him and running him like a battering ram into the wall to the Main Hall. Luke fell to the floor, not knowing what exactly happened after that.

Cecilia fell on floor as well, though as if she was hit by something, then simply turned dark. Her black and golden armor disappeared, leaving nothing but a dark form standing where she was. What was in her place before, was now a beast so dark that they called them Creepers.

Mystical creatures that were once beings of keeping both the Light Realm and Twilight Realm in balance, preserving the peace within each of them. They were known in the time of fairies, but that was a long time ago. Years went by, and soon they became insane and that the universe would never come together in peace and tranquility. And with that idea in there head, they quickly became a violent race, planning on destroying life. But there attempts failed, and no one has seen them except for the Druids long ago back in the dark ages. Though what Luke saw was something he could not explain. He thought of them as 'death' due to the fact that they wore a black cloak around them and carried a dark sword, but the cape around Cecilia shined a bright red around her, making her look more like a demon than a Creeper.

Cecilia, in her new form, looked powerful and more deadly. She picked up the sword and lunged for Luke, quickly locking blades once again. Luke pushed her off, making her recoil from the power they held together. This time, Luke threw himself onto the walls, bouncing back and forth from wall to wall, and then splitting into three illusions to confuse her.

She quickly picked up on this tactic and punched the ground, creating a shockwave that ripped the walls cleanly apart and the real Luke fell to the ground, dropping his sword a few feet away.

_Come on… Get up._ Luke could here the thoughts running through his mind, but part of his face was covered in blood and right part of his cuirass was partially ripped, making it unbearable to get up without feeling the pain. He tried getting to his sword, but when almost reaching to the sword, Cecilia smashed it, turning it into dust upon her smash. Luke couldn't help but look horrified of what had happened. But he had one more idea…

"Come here and kill me then," he said, getting up, not caring much of the pain.

"Hsss, I will hold thissss as long as I want to. Hss." Hissing those words, she brought him up by the neck and pushed him up to the parts of what was left of the walls.

"Any last words? And don't think about trying to hurt me, you have no offensive weaponsss. So let me ask you again, any last wordsss?" Her voice darker and lower than before. Luke tried to squirm out of the choke hold, but her grip made sure of it he was not going to get out of this. He tried to speak words, but found it difficult to say it.

"C'mon. Say it." She loosened the grip a little more, allowing him to breathe a little.

"Just three… FAKE SWORD, BITCH!"

At that exact moment, Cecilia looked back to where the sword she destroyed was, only to find that Luke pixalized the real sword into his hand, plunging it into her right abdomen. With that, she fell to the ground changing back to her original form and blood already seeping through her armor.

Once Luke was on the floor and breathing normally again, he took out the sword from her.

"How…how is th-this possible?"

Luke looked at her, "Just as you did, I knew you created an illusion, so I decided to use a fake sword when I fell to confuse you. And it seems it worked. Goodbye…" holding his hand out to match it with her face. She was about to lunge at him one more time, but Luke pixalized her, sending her somewhere he didn't really care. "…sister." A tear fell down his face, the thought of his sister...

_Princess! _

Luke suddenly realizing, ran for it, unable to teleport to where Midna was. _This isn't a simple plot, this was planned, obviously extremely well if they can invade the palace._ People all throughout the castle ran past him, telling him to run and leave before you can. But Luke told them that wouldn't be smart, running in the opposite direction they were fleeing from.

At the fifth floor (one floor below the royal bedroom) Luke spotted Midna fighting down the long, narrow hallway, Creepers coming at her. _So that's why the initial attack felt so… weak._ _They were attempting to distract me!_

He shot an energy bolt, hitting the assailant closest to him and attracting the others attentions.

Once all were going for him, he quickly unsheathed Lamino Motondos.

_Let's get this started, _he grinned and jumped the nearest one making him fall. He rolled off the one he just picked off and horizontally sliced the next one appearing near him, rolling over the creeper he sliced and hearing it howl in agony. He spinned around, dodging the next one's sword and punched it into the face, or what seemed like a face. Another came for him, almost slicing his arm off, but he quickly dodged it. Luke grabbed its sword and swung it around to block another's attack, locking them two swords in place. Pushing it off, he wrapped the creepers blade around to his back and sliced the sword through him. He quickly ran up the walls picking off the last two creepers, and jumped just close enough to be right in Midna's face.

"Luke, how the hell did you do that? You just… killed all of them?"

"What do you mean? Yeah I killed all of them, so what?"

"You did that in a few seconds? And it took me five energy bolts to kill one? And you did it so smoothly."

Luke shrugged. "Come on; let's get back to the portal in your bedroom."

"Portal? But why—" Luke grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs, not knowing if he was dragging her or not.

Once at her bedroom, Luke explained what she should do.

"Just go through the portal!"

"But where will it take me god damn it?" she crossed her arms, not thinking on the task at hand.

"Just go!" he pushed her into the radius of the portal, pixalizing her to the destination he set it. Luke looked back at the door making sure no one would follow them. Luke sighed, _Time to leave this world. Will I miss this world… probably not._ He laughed at the thought of that, but his comforting laugh soon disappeared. Walking up to the portal, his portal started to pixalize him.

Just then, a figure appeared right next to the table, sending a small object just like the item Midna used to transform Link into a wolf, into the portal just before it disappeared. The figure gritted his teeth, knowing it was too late, but then started smile.

Cecilia walked into the room, still injured from the wound Luke gave her. "Zentolz, I'm sorry, Luke was too strong and he outmaneuvered me. It shall not happen again." She bowed to her master, quickly looking up again to see her master's response.

"No, it shall not." He flinged his arm to the right, throwing Cecilia into the wall. "That's why I have a better… more destructive, beast on their way. Go get some rest; you will be needed another time soon." She nodded, giving her master some time to himself. _What are you up to Luke, _Zentolz thought.

* * *

><p>Midna fell on what was part of the mirror of twilight's holding place; The Mirror Chamber. It was almost night time within the Light Realm due to the fact that the sun was setting off out of the desert. She noticed Luke was not around.<p>

"Luke… where are you?" she asked waiting for a response to come to her. Midna turned around to find Luke on the floor unconscious. _He will wake up soon,_ she thought but something looked different of him. He looked slightly different the first time she met him in her bedroom. She smiled remembering she was going to shoot him into the wall.

She took a quick glance at the obsidian block, looking at its odd features still imprinted on it by the mirror itself. Even though the mirror was shattered by her, it glowed once again, creating the orange portal just on top of them that brought them back to the Light Realm. Oddly, another object was coming out of it thought too small for her to notice until it was too late.

The object came up to her face, still she did not notice it until it gave a small shine, moving to the edge of the sand. The light quickly grew brighter and brighter, temporarily blinding Midna from seeing what was going on.

"Luke wake up!" she yelled crouching down to him and pushing him, but Luke was too unconscious that he didn't wake up. The light suddenly stopped shining, allowing Midna to see what thing lay before her.

It was a massive beast, almost as big as the Ganon Link fought in the castle. In fact, it looked almost like Ganon, yet the tusks were not there and it had a grey coat instead of black. The beast ran for Midna, not caring if destroyed the obsidian block or not. Midna quickly grabbed Luke and jumped out of the way before it knocked down the mirror frame._ Great_ _another problem_, she thought, but fighting the beast was what mattered most at the moment.

Defenseless without Luke, Midna drew her hands closer together forming the energy ball within growing larger and larger. She hurled the ball at the beast, hitting the chest and discharging all over his body. The beast stood there, feeling the energy coarse through its body. It climbed back to its feet, shaking off the energy it felt. Moments passed, and the beast was once again back on the offensive, slightly bigger than before.

"Oh, damn," Midna said not knowing what to do.

The beast lunged at her, but Midna quickly threw her hands up, allowing the beast to levitate above her head. The longer Midna held him…_it_ up high, the more tiresome she got from the ability to levitate it. Even though she was an imp before and could levitate on her own, making a seven thousand ton beast levitate made it pretty difficult for her to do so.

She threw him to the side, making it land hard in the sand and going unconscious for a few moments. Luke quickly ran up to her, making sure she was ok and uninjured.

"I'm fine. But that beast is tiring me out, do something to stop it will you," she said looking at the beast getting back on its feet. The beast looked at them, its breathing easily heard half a mile away. Its read eyes stared at them, watching them. Once it found a small weak point, it lunged at them and maul them to death. But Luke was whispering to himself a spell while the beast analyzed them.

Just before the beast made its final move, Luke quickly yelled, "_Hien Zentaoz!"_ throwing his arms up and letting sand float around the beast, making it stop right in front of them within an inch apart, so close that you could hear and smell its breath. The beast struggled to get free, but Luke was ready for that.

"_Ve dotnas rai Zos!" _he yelled allowing sand to flow into the beast's mouth and nose. The beast choked to death, but the final "bang" was it exploding from the inside and turning all its chunks into sand. Midna watched as the sand fell on her face, giving a small shriek and moving her hands in disgust. Once the sand was shaken off her and Luke, she quickly turned to Luke horrified of what he did. "Luke did you…did you just do that?"

"No he just decided to go commando and suicide," he said sarcastically and looked at her with a serious yet joking face.

Midna pouted and put her hands to her hips once again. She was going to reply back to him, but the breeze brushed upon her, making her feel comforted by the Light Realm. But the smell of a dead beast exploding and landing onto her kind of ruined it for her. Nevertheless she still missed the light, the sun beaming onto her.

Luke and Midna turned back, watching the parts that were once part of the beast quickly form back together. Once it finished, the figure was a black cloaked creature Midna saw at the castle before when she regrouped with Luke in the hallways.

"A creeper," Luke said staring down at the thing and poking it with his sword.

"A what?" Midna asked.

"A creeper, a guardian so holy long ago that protected both realms from their own destruction. Now, a creature so dark and evil that no one remembers the tales of them, for they left both realms and resided within the deepest and darkest places no one has ever seen or discovered. They say few still keep the worlds is balance, but it is just a rumor, and few have ever seen its true form." He turned the body around showing nothing but a cloak hiding the creature. He took off the hood, but nothing was within it, yet you could tell that something was in it.

Midna looked at its cloak, noticing the many rips and tears that gave it the sinister and evil look. The figure disappeared and reappeared as a new figure; Link.

"Link!" Midna screamed, but Luke quickly pulled her away.

"That's not Link, it's the way creepers work, making you look at a deception of who you miss and love." He went into silence watching her close her eyes. He went over to the doppelganger Link who stared at him.

"Please, help me," it said. Midna couldn't help herself to cry in her hands and scream a little. Luke unsheathed his sword.

"Sorry, but your just a deception," he plunged it into the doppelganger, quickly making it lurch up as it felt the pain. It slowly lowered back down and changed back to its original form, the disgusting and mysterious creeper. Midna looked away as he did so, making it unbearable to see that happen.

"Midna you can look now," Luke said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go see Link."

Midna stopped crying, "Thank you," she whispered to herself. She turned to Luke and gave a small nod, pixalizing them to Ordon Village.

* * *

><p>Alright, I finally got this chapter done. I've been a little lazy lately, and so yeah. The next chapter will tell what Link was doing that whole day before well… Luke and Midna came to the Light World. P.M me if you don't understand and I will try to explain it a little better. Keep on reviewing and writing writers and viewers. Sweet, I beat Chapter 2's word count XD…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry to all of you who read my story. I have no excuse except for going to Disneyland and barely being able to speak for a day. Other than that, I've been pretty lazy. So I'm going to make it up and update the next chapter, probably Saturday, or two days from now. Yet another chapter that beat my word count. Also, I might re-edit this chapter… don't know yet because I feel as if I rushed it… but that's your decision to review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unintended Surprise?<strong>

Link slowly woke at the sound of the door creaking. When he opened his eyes, Fado was already staring right at him. He screamed and fell off the bed, only wearing the cotton shirt and pants he always wore.

"Link, can you help me with the goats today? They aren't listening to me lately," Fado said leaving Link as he got up. _More like never_, he groaned and quickly grabbed the farming clothes in the chest near his bed. He noticed the green tunic was still in its place, folded and neatly tucked at the very bottom with his hylian shield and Rusl's sword. He thought of giving it back, but he thought about it for sometime and decided to keep it in case another incident happened. After all, he returned the master sword back in the grove…

He climbed down the ladder into what was his living room/kitchen and checked on the family to see how they were doing. He wasn't expecting them to make the whole basement nice and clean, a few torches on the walls and the chest across the ladder unopened, giving him a relief that he wasn't among thieves. _Better thank them at least for what they did_, he thought giving a small sigh. He didn't entirely like Taae much do to the fact that he brags and feels like he can do anything, yet he was helping his family anyways. After all, Link was a nice, least to say a nice person.

The sun beamed through the window onto to his face, giving a sort of cool breeze that filled the house that made Link realize he had duties to attend. He walked outside, closed the door, and took a few steps before falling, having enough time to react and roll to suppress the force. _Note to self, create either stairs or door to ground level_, he thought giving a small look back at the ladder.

He murmured to Epona, getting a small snort in response. Link took out a carrot near the basket by her and gave her one; she whinnied at her rider and continued to chew on it. He smiled and patted her head, getting yet again another snort, then walked away onto the path to the springs.

Little did he know that he was followed by someone…

* * *

><p>Link sat at the edge of the springs, his legs soaked in the cool water. Sand around his hands made it feel as if he were on a beach, even though there were no beaches in hyrule. He had heard of these "beaches" by a traveler once saying of a land south of hyrule. As much as he wanted to explore it, he still had duties to attend in Ordon. Absent-minded, he watched the fairies flutter and fly around in the spring. Just another accomplishment he did with Midna, yet it was more of a challenge to him, having to fight various monsters, especially when Midna kept asking him why they were there and not at the twilight castle. All he could tell her was that it was to save the great fairies. Of course they didn't need saving, but he thought of it that way sometimes.<p>

Surprisingly once he finished, he felt stronger, quicker, and more agile than he was before he came in the cave. Mostly he thought it was the fairy tears he used from that one gold dude Jovani, who is now NOT in a relationship since his girlfriend left him for a guard. Link thought it was very funny after that, but was just tired of that adventure since he had to find multiple poes in places he wouldn't imagine.

He sighed, _I wish Midna was back_.

"Link?" a familiar voice spoke behind him. Turning his head only slightly, he found Ilia. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, it's… nothing…" he grumbled, hoping to not to continue onward with the subject.

"Link, I'm serious, tell me what's wrong with you," her voice seemed to be in despair.

"And I'm serious too!" he snapped making her jolt a little back. "Ilia, I'm sorry. It's just the journey made me… lose someone."

Ilia came close to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me Link. You haven't been yourself at all and I want to know what has been troubling you." She sat right next to Link, making him slightly uncomfortable for a second. He sighed and pulled out something out of his pocket. To her surprise, it was a pictograph of him in a healthier state than now with the princess and someone entirely new to her. She had a pale blue face, slender and tall though not as tall as Link, yet her eyes were a crimson color that showed easily in the picture. Both looked happy, smiling in the picture.

"This… is what happened." He gave the picture to Ilia to examine, "It was before my… companion left me…"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Link, where are we going?" Midna said, walking behind Link into Castle Town. "Link there just going to make fun of me."_

"_Midna, don't worry. If somebody makes fun of you, I'll make sure they forget about it," he said creeping up a small smile. They both walked in, gathering a lot of stares all of a sudden. Many of the reactions were the usual "Beast!" but soon simmered down once they noticed the Hero with her. Mostly, she ignored them as they stared at her, but what was surprising was that Link never did anything about it. They met Zelda in normal clothes and her hair slightly different from what she had wearing the usual dress she wore in the Castle Center where many of the markets have closed down due to Malo's discount store. Even though he was great a business person, he was just a five year old. _

"_Link! Midna! Long time no see," she smiled and gave them both a hug. _

"_Well you know we saw you just a few days ago, and that I… destroyed your castle," Midna whimpered and lowered her head down. _

_Zelda gave a laugh, "Some of it is still standing, but you have to tell me how you destroyed half of it at least."_

_Midna sighed and put a hand on Zelda's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll tell you later. In the mean time, why are we here. Link hasn't told me anything since we've been here and it's really pissing me off." She turned to Link who gave a small shrug and both Zelda and he gave out a small laugh. _

"_You'll see," he said walking away to one of the stores nearby. Inside was something incredibly different from what Midna expected. She saw people, dogs and cats, animals of all kind and species on a paper standing still on the wall. She gave a quizzically look and turned to Link while raising an eyebrow…_

"_What are you guys up to?" She said crossing her arms across. Both gave a small giggle and gestured to come with them into the curtains. Inside was a strange looking contraption and a flap like tent behind it with a guy under it. Small, though cozy; both went onto the stage with a white backdrop behind them, having only both the stage and backdrop lit by the lanterns inside. The device looked incredibly odd and scientifically fancy to her. A small stand allowing the box to hold, a small cord in the man's hand with a button, and what Midna described as "tubes" pointing at the three. _

"_Are you guys ready?" the man said popping out of the tent. _

"_Yeah give us a minute," Link responded. "Okay, I'll be in the middle and you and Zelda will be on the sides." He moved about a few feet away from the contraption, being in the center of its aim. Zelda walked next to him and put her right arm around him, getting a response of his left arm also. Midna felt embarrassed and ashamed that the light world was so interesting, but soon came back to reality and came to Link's side. Link put his other arm around her, making her feel slightly uneasy for a second. She put her hands around him as well getting a small smile from him. _

"_Alright, on three, smile," the man said, going back into his tent. Out of the corner of Midna's eyes, she could see Link and Zelda smile already, and so she did so as well. "One…Two… Three!" The man said; a small click sounded her hears, followed by a bright flash of the box, making Midna feel queasy. After that brief moment, the three stop smiling and it was over. _

"_What did you guys do to me?" She looked around herself, seeing her normal form the way it was they came in there._

"_Calm down," Zelda said. "It's called a pictobox. A device that takes a brief image and puts it on a..."she didn't finish._

_Link came out of the store last, smiling mischievously and holding out three pieces of paper. "Here Midna, see what me and Zelda "did" to you," he said followed by a small laugh. Midna looked at the photo examining its brown color until the color rendered into what was the three of them smiling just a few minutes ago. _

_Midna found herself speechless, finding no words to describe what she saw._

"_Never saw a pictograph have you?" the both of them said simultaneously. _

_She shook her head, "No, it's… *sniff* beautiful." Tears ran down her face and she ran up to Link and hugged him. "Thank you."_

_Link smiled, "No problem, I just something to remember whenever you leave." _

_Those words made Midna cringed slightly at the thought, at how casually he said that. "Um… yeah me too."_

_Silence broke in after, both of the two forgetting Zelda was right there. "Come on guys, let's get Midna back to the twilight realm."_

_REALITY_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Ilia said. "She must be lucky woman to have you."<p>

Link smiled. Ever since the crisis was over, he never smiled and ignored everyone. And now, he gave a full happy smile. "Thanks, I really needed someone to talk to, and you helped me… sort of." He laughed.

Ilia smiled back, "Come on, let's go work now," and with that, she left him in the springs to his thoughts. In some ways, Link was happy the children were kidnapped since he had a crazy adventure with a princess and another realm. And in the other, he regrets ever giving Talo the wooden sword last year in which started the entire adventure. He sighed and got up, ready to work on whatever need work throughout the village.

* * *

><p>The day was restless and backbreaking. Much was done creating the new families home and moving there stuff into it, but the other parts of the day was used for pushing crates and herding goats as usual. At the end of Link's last ride on Epona, it was already nightfall and Zelda was waiting for him at his house.<p>

"Zelda!" Link yelled riding up the small hill to his house. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Oh, the usual politics and things, I'm just glad I'm not wearing a dress or else I'd be too obvious." She was right; she wore tough boots that looked like travel boots. She also wore a chain mail vest underneath a beige cotton sleeve shirt hanging four inches below her leather belt, along with brown pants. She also had a quiver of arrows and black and golden bow on her back, and how she did her hair made her look somewhat different, least of all a princess. "Well it's a special day for you and I decided to come and celebrate. Without the usual guards around." She said laughing afterwards.

_Special day? _That turned Link's thinking cap on, wondering what the 'special day' was or who it was for.

"Link? Are you telling me you forgot your eighteenth birthday?" she put her hands to her hips and smiled at the thought of forgetting someone's birthday was possible.

Link blushed, "Oh, I guess I've been busy lately." Both laughed and exchanged what has happened within the month that they left each other. Zelda was busy fixing much of what was left of the castle, while multitasking on discussing the usual speeches and parades. Link however, found he had little to talk about since all he did was sit and think about Midna, and when he did do something, all he did was leave afterwards.

"Come on, I bet the village has something to say to you," Zelda said strolling down the hill. Link stood there watching her walk and disappear away from his view, waiting for something to happen. He felt weird, like he felt something… almost like someone was watching him. But he soon dismissed the thought and ran for Zelda. Walking by her, he still couldn't get over the thought that he forgot his eighteenth birthday. _Of all the birthdays, it's my eighteenth birthday I forgot_.

The two decided that it would be best to introduce Princess Zelda to the village, but the whole village seemed deserted. Walking on the bridge that went over the small creak, they came up to the ranch, finding no evidence that Fado was there. _Odd, I saw him just an hour ago_. Both looked as if they had a suspicion that something wasn't right. Coming out of the ranch, they saw the whole village and its small life looking look. It reminded Link of the time he had to come to Ordon as a wolf and the whole place was empty except for Hench (creepy guy with the hawk) and Bo. Turning toward back to the mayor's house, Zelda quickly left to get something out of her horse's saddle, leaving Link. He sighed and went up to the mayor's house. He opened the door, finding something totally unexpected…

"SURPRISE!" Link heard just before lights appeared, temporarily blinding him. Once his eye's adjusted, he saw the whole village all gathered around holding a cake. He still couldn't exactly see what was on the cake. But his vision was good enough to see the faces on everyone.

Bo came out of the crowd, "Made the cake myself, but Ilia did the icing on it," he said, lowering his head down in sadness. Just then, Zelda came in with a small gift. Everyone froze at who they just saw.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Zelda said, looking at all the faces staring at her. Link laughed.

"No, but my, what do we have here? Princess Zelda?" And with the last two words, everyone immediately greeted the princess, especially the children.

"Link. Are you forgetting your manners as well?" Zelda said, smiling at him.

"Oh, right. Thanks guys, it's been a while since I've tried Bo's cake, let alone beer," Link said, getting a laugh from the crowd. "Now let's see what the icing says. I think I might need reading glasses now." More laughter, followed by Ilia and a cake. Link could obviously tell he was in it by the green blob he saw, but something else brought his attention. His vision started clearing, noticing a dark thing he was standing on in the icing. He could hear the village sing happy birthday, but his hearing and vision slowed down when he saw what he was really standing on. It was Midna, but as the imp she was before and not the beautiful woman he saw disappear. With that, his memories flashed right before his eyes, from the very beginning, all the way to the very end until he got to the point of where he was now. Little did he notice that he fell to the floor, crying in agony while the village watched.

"Link what's wrong!" Link heard Ilia's voice and quickly reacted by crawling back. His face easily showed confusion and sadness, his blue orbs quickly showing the beast he was inside him, yet it also showed darkness within him; a weakness. He got up and ran out the door, crying and not taking another look back. Zelda too, was crying. Everyone forgot her when Link fell to the floor, and as soon as Link left, they immediately focused on her.

"Princess!" Bo said quickly walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What… happened? Did we do something wrong?"

Zelda quickly wiped her face with her sleeves, yet the tears still came down. She then looked at Bo. "That person Link… stood on… was a… great friend that… will probably never… come back." She looked down, "I think it would be best if I left… Please… remember to give this to Link…"

Bo nodded, knowing that they did the wrong thing, quickly moving out of the way for Zelda to leave.

Link ran up the hill to his house, going through the painful memories of him and Midna, especially when she needed it most within her desperate hour. He remembered everything vividly, yet the memory always confused him, never making sense why he did so.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Midna!" Link barked, looking at his sickly friend on his back. _

"_Link… to…Zelda!" she whispered, gesturing to go forward. _

_Link just stood there, looking at his friend. She looked too sickly, the colors she had before from blue and black were now white. _

"_Link… please to… Princess Zelda," her voice getting weaker by the second. He nodded and quickly ran at the quickest pace. Midna held onto him, fingers curled around his soft, dark fur. Link acknowledged this and slowed the pace down so that she wouldn't fall off. They met a few Bulbins on the way, but Link quickly evaded their shots. He couldn't fight with someone dieing on his back. _

_Midna's breath was short and it was really hard to hold on when you're on a wolf's back. But she held on, using up her strength just to stay on. They ran into Castle Town, scaring off the crowd and people within it. Both of them didn't care, but they had to get to Zelda somehow. Link at first tried to go into the castle through the front gates, but was easily denied. Then, he remembered Telma had a secret passage in her bar to the castle. He headed to the bar, yet only to be thrown out yet again. _

"_You there!" Link heard as he was walking out into the rain. He whirled around finding the white cat Telma had within her bar. The cat kept an interest, giving a small greeting and introducing itself. When he got to the topic of help, Midna quickly replied:_

"_Please… Princess Z-Zelda…" Her breath quickly got heavier and faster than a few minutes ago. The cat jumped onto a few crates and opened the window. _

"_Come through here, and keep going until you get to the castle," he said then went back inside to diverting the people inside away. Link quickly ran through the underground passages, looking back once in a while to see if his friend was alright. She did slip out of consciousness once in a while, but was awaken when she fell on the floor in Zelda's bedroom. _

_REALITY_

* * *

><p>Link remembered what happened next. Zelda gave her life to save Midna and occupied only slightly within her soul. In some ways throughout their journey, he felt as if he had both of them with him, but it was just Midna beside him that whole journey.<p>

He had been standing right outside in front of his home, realizing he had been there that whole time going back into his memories. He sighed, _Maybe Fyer was right. Maybe I should forget my old life. Besides, it's not doing anything good for me. _

But he let go of the thought when he noticed his house's lights were on. Last time he checked, he turned of the lights and for sure knows the family doesn't live in his house anymore. He decided to do a little investigating…

Getting closer, he could definitely tell that there were people in his house. He jumped up and grabbed the small edge, knowing the ladder would make noise. He crouched right near the door slightly opening it and allowing him to see the two people in his home. They were cloaked, yet one showed by the symbols within it. _Wait a minute… I know that cloak._ He opened the door a little more, getting a small creak. One of the figures turned toward the door and swung his hand, opening the door all the way. Link jumped in surprise.

"Link, come here. I think it's best if we talk instead of you ambushing us," the voice said, getting up from one of the chairs. _How did he know my name?_ Link thought, before giving himself a mental slap to the head. _Of course, I'm the Hero of Hyrule. _Link complied with what he said and stood in front of the door. The two figure's faces could not be seen by there cloaks, making it impossible to see who really was under it.

"Why are you in my home?" Link asked, quickly raising his hands up into a hand-to-hand combat style. The one talking gave a small laugh.

"I think you should tell that to her…" he said gesturing to his friend beside him. With that, the two took off their hoods, showing who they really are. The one talking to him looked almost like Link, yet had obviously different features that showed. The other one however…

Link's jaws dropped. "Midna?" he said, dropping his hands in disbelief of what he saw.

Midna smiled, "Hey wolf-boy. You miss me?"

* * *

><p>Please tell me if you didn't like this chapter due to grammar mistakes and how I described things. Alright, again, I'm sorry I haven't updated. BUT I'm disappointed that I have over 1,000 hits and only 13 reviews… come on read and review. Makes my day, and it will for you too! Oh, and I have a contest. There will be a new person introduced into the story, and need a name for her. Yes, a girl… Anyways, I will either pick the one I like best, or I shall use the one I have now. Either put it within your review or pm me. Either way, she will not be introduced for say… 4 chapters. Better start reviewing (or p. me)<p>

Thanks to Ellenar Ride for his Epic review, Noir Fox for his minecraft review, and Bri24 for his review and suggestion. Hoped you like this chapter.


End file.
